edfandomcom-20200215-history
Pop Goes the Ed
"Pop Goes the Ed" is the 3rd episode of Season 1 and of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, the Eds crash a sprinkler party at Nazz's house when trying to find a way to cool off from the extreme heat. Plot It is just another day for the Eds as they try to bring down a beehive as part of Ed's Hive-Bee-Gone. Eddy, per the usual, is going to hang back and let his friends do all the hard work. When Edd and Ed hit the hive with their baseball bats, the bees quickly fly out and swarm after them. The rush is on to Eddy's house, but Eddy gets there first. He flings open the door and locks himself in, accidentally allowing the bees to get his friends. At last, the sounds of the massacre subside, and Eddy opens the door on his swollen friends, who want to do something else. When they try to find something else to do, they find that a heat wave has swept the Cul-de-Sac. The Eds attempt to find shade, but are unable to do so. Eventually, Ed has an idea, and they move to his house and hide in the freezer. Sarah comes along wanting ice, however, and kicks them out, The Eds end up melodramatically collapsing in a sandbox, until Kevin arrives, wanting to know what they are up to. The Eds shy away from answering, but do learn from Kevin that there's going to be a sprinkler party at Nazz's house. Despite Kevin telling the Eds that they are not invited, Eddy decides to take part with his friends. The trio move to Eddy's house to put Eddy's plan for making a splash at the party into action. Eddy rummages through his closet and pulls out a briefcase. When unlocked, it reveals three small swimsuits, about the size of napkins. They then change into the suits, Eddy putting the most care into his look. When they finish, the suits grab at the guys' crotches, but Eddy is sure that when they make the scene, everyone will appreciate them. Eddy spies on the party. Edd and Ed watch with him. Ed, oblivious to the care Eddy is taking, states that it looks like fun inside and tries to go in, but Eddy pulls him back, saying that the entry to a party is the most important thing. He outlines a plan for the Eds, and when they do enter, it is in the most flamboyant way possible: The Eds enter by leaping into the party and running through it screaming, their towels tied around them like capes. Eddy tries to pull off a stunt with his friends, but they lose control and slam into a table. Nobody is happy to see them, least of all Kevin, who confronts them; when Eddy doesn't back down, he uses a sponge to wash off Eddy's penciled-in chest hairs. Eddy, in retaliation, gives Kevin a wedgie. The fighting is about to escalate, but Nazz comes by and reminds them to chill out. The two stop their fighting and melt, distracted by her beauty. Soon enough, the party moves to the food table. Everyone has brought something to share except for the Eds. The Eds prove themselves to be big eaters, however, as in an attempt to garner attention, Ed and Edd throw buckets of hamburgers into Eddy's mouth. Ed slings Rolf's roasted pig's head into Eddy's mouth and throws Edd into his stomach. The head predictably flies out of Eddy's mouth and lands in Jimmy's quiche. Everyone looks disgusted, and so Eddy comes up with a new plan: mingle with the other kids. He sends his friends over, and they quickly begin to talk about various TV shows they have watched recently, scaring them. Eddy, seeing this not working, tells them again to "mingle". At this point, some music starts up, and the kids begin dancing. The Eds go over to dance, but as soon as they get into the groove, the music stops and the kids go back to the food. At this, Eddy comes up with a new, much more daring plan: to pull off the most daring stunt possible. Eddy announces the plan to the other kids, but they ignore him. He then starts the stunt. Everything goes as planned until the finale, when the trio stand triumphantly. At that moment, their swimsuits snap off, leaving Ed wearing nothing but his shoes, Edd bottomless, and Eddy fully naked. After a long pause where the Eds cover their privates while absorbing what happened, Eddy notices a kiddie pool, and the Eds jump in. Over the next few hours, several trials are suffered, including Nazz, Sarah, and Jimmy trying to find their way into the pool; the sun going down and the water getting cold; the kids going inside for the night; and the Eds' bodies absorbing all the water in the pool. Eventually, however, it is safe for the Eds to get out, and it is at this moment that they find out that their bodies have absorbed so much water that they cannot get out of the pool. The three have to walk with the pool wrapped around them. Things then go from bad to worse when they slip, end up in a tree, and have Ed's head get stuck in a bees' nest. Thus ends a horrible day with the Eds running for their lives from angry, stinging bees. Trivia *'Goofs': **Edd's gap disappears and reappears several times throughout the beginning of the episode. **When Eddy says "Okay, boys", his collar is yellow instead of purple. When Eddy abandons them before Ed and Edd take out the beehive, his collar is back to purple. **When Eddy wears his overalls, the red stripe on his shirt is not seen. **When the Eds are first looking for shade, the red stripe on Eddy's shirt is yellow, then purple for a few frames. **When Edd says "My word! They look like napkins!" his three hairs disappear. **When Plank is first seen, he is wearing a swimsuit (cloth held with string). Later, it disappears. **When Jimmy is first seen, there are no bandages on his head, but in the next scene, they suddenly appear. ***Jimmy's eye patch also disappears after the same scene. **The number and distribution of Eddy's penciled chest hairs changes throughout scenes before Kevin erases them. **When Nazz says "Now, boys" to Eddy and Kevin, her bikini back is missing. **When Nazz stops the altercation between Eddy and Kevin, Eddy was still wearing his towel cape. After the shot, just before both Eddy and Kevin melted, Eddy's towel cape disappears. It also comes in when Kevin's swim trunks goes lower. **Before Ed and Edd started talking about the movies they saw, their outlines do not move. **Before Eddy stops Ed and Edd from talking about movies, the food on the table (except the pig head) disappears. Before the kids finished dancing, the food reappeared. **After Eddy makes his sprinkler leap announcement and prepares to dive, the table with the kids is right below him. However, his landing point shows no sign of the kids anywhere. **When Eddy jumps off the ladder and yells "Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" his mouth does not move. ** There is an animation mistake when Eddy jumps from the ladder and gets caught by Ed and Edd. When Eddy runs up to Ed and Edd, for one moment, Edd's shirt is on, then off, then on again. **When Nazz says, "You're funny!" to the Eds, her head is bigger than usual. **Edd is wearing his shorts in the pool when Nazz walks away, even though he is supposed to be naked from the waist down. **When the kids are sitting around the campfire, the circles of Plank's eyes are blue instead of red. **In both shots when the kids are around the campfire and sleeping inside the house, Kevin's socks along with the soles of his shoes are red instead of white. **When the Eds slip on Rolf's pig head, Ed's shoes disappear. They reappear moments later when the Eds bounce backwards into the tree. *The sprinkler party, as well as the subject of the tight-fitting swimsuits, was based on a childhood experience of show creator Danny Antonucci. During an interview, Danny stated: *The inside of Eddy's house is shown for the first time. *'Eddy': "Ed's got three nipples like that bad guy from James Bond". This is a reference to the James Bond movie The Man with the Golden Gun where the villain, Francisco Scaramanga, is an assassin with three nipples. *The Hive Bee Gone outfits reappear in "To Sir with Ed." There, the word "Hive" on the back of the outfits is crossed out and replaced with "Snake", as to read "Ed's Snake Bee Gone". *This is the first time Ed says "Gravy!", one of Ed's trademark catchphrases. *The music played at the party can be heard again in three more episodes. *Eddy's line "Let's Mambo!" is used as the description of the Latin Jawbreaker in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. *This episode is wrongly attributed to be the pilot episode of the series, as depicted in The Best Day Edder marathon, the Season 1 DVD, the iTunes release of Season 1 and Cartoon Network's official site. "The Ed-Touchables" is the actual first episode of the series. It would be impossible for "Pop Goes the Ed" to be the first, as the episode after "The Ed-Touchables," is "Nagged to Ed," which introduces the Kanker Sisters, who were featured in "Over Your Ed." *A Cartoon Network ID was based on this episode: Eddy dives into the same pool and loses his trunks flying down. Edd grabs them, but Ed kicks him into the pool; his trunks flying off as well. Ed dives in after Edd, throwing his underwear. The camera zooms down to the checkerboard logo as a towel, with Edd and Eddy playing tug-of-war with it. **Ed and Edd's trunks were different in the ID. In this episode, Ed wears plain underwear, and Edd wears blue trunks with yellow polka dots. *The music that plays on Eddy's record player is a higher pitched version of the song Green Onions by Booker T. & the M.G.'s. *This is the first episode where Kevin, Nazz and Jimmy's names are mentioned. It also marks Nazz and Rolf's first speaking roles (although they were heard cheering in "The Ed-Touchables"). **Rolf speaks for the first time, but his name is not mentioned until "Sir Ed-a-Lot." *The helmets the Eds wear at the beginning of the episode are the same colors as the tokens they each collect in Ed, Edd n Eddy - Jawbreakers!. The colors were blue (Ed), yellow (Edd) and red (Eddy). Video See also *Ed's Hive-Bee-Gone Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes